createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth
The Truth is the religion of the Holy Conclave of Exemplary Personas to Act as a Guiding Light of All that Seek Salvation from the Dark Unknown of the World. The Truth is the largest religion in Aokoa, followed by more than 70 million people. The head of the religion is called the pope, and he holds somewhat large temporal power over his independent followers. Most followers are found in the Urspringian Nations, nations that were once part of the Urspring Empire, and the Daarbelijk. Principles There is something Good, which will bring salvation, and something Evil, which will not. We seek to determine what is what. The HCEPAGLASSDUW sees the world as a library and all people as a child. The child cannot read any of the books at the beginning, meaning it can never find out what the world truly is. However, it can learn to read, little by little. And after a while some books will be legible. Slowly, as the child becomes better and better at reading, the world opens up to the child. The HCEPAGLASSDUW seeks to find out what ‘the Good’ is. Only by studying nature will it become evident what ‘the Good’ is. Until then, they can only come with educated guesses. This means that the HCEPAGLASSDUW places a great emphasis on education. It is only through educated people salvation will eventually come, so followers are expected to provide education for all of their people, with the brightest students given places at their universities in order for them to study even more. The brightest of these can climb in the ranks of the church if they so desire. As a follower of the pope you can expect: *Free access to the universities of the Urspringian lands for everyone *The HCEPAGLASSDUW will be working on getting working educational institutions out in your claim *Educated people moving to your lands in an effort to set up business or help educate the populace *Not to be taxed by trading with any other follower *Military protection *A possibility of a lot of nations all agreeing that you can rightfully claim an area you surely do not have the right to claim. *Improved diplomacy with other followers *Representatives in the College of Cardinals *Some cool dude with a big hat will smile and wave at you *A chance of becoming pope As a follower of the pope you are expected: *To provide free access to your universities for all followers *Not to tax trade with any other follower *To help with the military protection *To remember how great your brothers and sisters in faith are *To pay tithe… or at least 110 % of what it costs to keep things running in your country *To respect the pope and follow his advice and decrees *To help create a better world… by following the pope Organisation The Truth is organised through the Holy Conclave of Exemplary Personas to Act as a Guiding Light of All that Seek Salvation from the Dark Unknown of the World. It is led by a pope with an advisory board called the College of Cardinals, which also chooses the new pope among themselves. The pope may declare something, which will then be regarded as law. All newspapers are expected to print decrees from the pope when they hear of them. There is also a newspaper called The Written Word, which exclusively deals with what happens within the church. The pope can decree a multitude of things: e.g. promoting certain technologies, forbidding others, call for crusades against someone, declare someone to be evil and ask to cease trading with them, beatify someone, approve existence of someone, ask for funding of various things, etc. The College of Cardinals Every nation that follows the pope is given representation in the College of Cardinals. A representative is called a cardinal or, in case they exist due to special exceptions, an ambassador. *Each of the Urspringian nations (those placed in the lands of the original Urspring Empire) is given three representatives. One exception currently exists, which awards an extra representative to the pope. *Long-time loyal followers are given two representatives. *New converts or generally unloyal subjects are given one representative. *Countries deemed unfit to supply representatives are instead given an ambassador, which is a person from within the HCEPAGLASSDUW representing the interests of the country they represent. The College of Cardinals is responsible for advising the pope in all matters. They are also the highest church officials in the lands they individually represent (even the ambassador), though all must also serve the pope. When a pope dies it is up to the College of Cardinals to find a successor among them. The chosen cardinal will be promoted to pope with a new cardinal taking their place in the College of Cardinals. Members of the College of Cardinals are among the highest educated people in the world. Some have made breakthroughs in their fields, others have done great in educating others, some again may have proselytised, and some again may be known for their charitable work. Some are corrupt bastards. The pope is chosen based on their leadership skills, their perceived knowledge of the world, morality, visions, … or blackmailing. Orders The Truth is known to have various orders within them: The Order of Saint Quaytawn Established in 1 CE by Pope Vigil, this order sought to solve the Latrinae problem. Saint Salanto's Holy Order to Help the World to the Righteous Path Towards Salvation A doomsday cult. Saint McKerel's Swish Guard to Ensure No Harm Will Fall Upon the Righteous Pope A military corps that guards the pope day and night. Run by Pasarians.